That One Chase
by Peace101
Summary: The First ever Frosty/Debbie Story! After Nancy left, what became of the Canute team? Will romance blossom? Or will they get in serious hot water? Multi chapter story. Rated t for language and possible adult themes in later chapters. Reviews wanted!:
1. Chapter 1

That One Chase

debbiexfrosty

Debbie's p.o.v..

I cracked my eyes open slightly as the alarm clock rang in my ears. "Unless an EF3 tornado is on the way, I'm not getting up and waking up the rest of the team" I mumbled sleepy beyond words. Ever since Scott turned out to be the traitor of our team, and I pulled the 2 teams together, most of the responsibility fell on me. Surprisingly enough, Frosty stepped up to help with my new found work. We took turns waking up first. And today was mine. Now which one is ringing? See, I have 2 alarms, one is just an alarm clock, the other is my laptop that goes off when our storm detectors go off and I'm not there to monitor it. Thinking the ringing was coming from the normal clock, I angerly hit it until I picked it up and chucked it against the wall, still half asleep. Or at least I was until I realized we had a storm coming. "Shit!" I yelped as I grabbed my laptop to see what we had. The bad wake up continued as I saw the damage. An EF3 tornado like I predicted. Only the storm was everywhere at once! Shouting like a maniac, I began pulling on clothes while monitoring my laptop and getting everyone awake with sheer lung power, all while brushing my hair, teeth, and pulling on shoes. This storm was HUGE and we didn't have time to screw around. I was pulling on my shirt and a pair of shorts while going to open my door when Frosty bolted in, knocking into me and sending us both to the ground, him on top. Our faces nearly toughing, I blushed. Then realizing our predicament, I soon discovered the awkwardness in the room. Apparently, he was trying to do 12 things at once like I had before rushing across the hall here. Unfortunetly, he was a little too like me when it came to dressing. His shirt was in his hand, pants on, but not a belt or the button done on them. I was no better, considering I was sporting a stormy sports bra with tones ranging from blues, grays, and whites, my sleeveless blue tank top that had somehow flown to my left wrist from the fall, and jean shorts just on my hips, unbuttoned, unzipped, exposing very embarrasing lingere. Looking up at Frosty, we started to get up. After getting up himself, he started to extend his free hand to me, only to stop and stare at me. I was sitting, propped up on the palms of my hands stretched backwards, one leg extended, the other bent. Realizing this MIGHT look bad for me, considering I was half dressed, and on the floor, my hair down for once, I blushed deeper. Shaking his head, he grabbed me and helped me up before we tried to straighten ourselves. "Sorry." he said sheepishly. "I've just never seen you with your hair down." he said blushing. I smiled. "It's ok." I said, finishing pulling my shirt down. My hair is a lot longer than people think. It goes down to about where my ribcage ends. " I normally don't leave it down because I think it's just not , well, pretty on me." I confessed, picking up my hairbrush, about to put it up. That is, until Frosty stopped me. He looked at me, eyes gazing gently into mine. " Debbie, I'm a PHOTOGRAPHER. I know if someone looks good or not, regardless of where the camera is, and you look amazing with your hair down." he said smiling at me. He then walked out of the room, closing the door, presumably to get dressed. I sighed, putting the hairbrush down. I took out the ponytail and let my hair fall. This was going to be a long chase.


	2. Where It Began Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frosty's P.O.V.

_Well, that was... awkward._ He and Debbie were always very close, but that... that was ridiculos. Ever since he had joined the team, he knew it was the best decision he had ever made. Of course, there had been complications, like Scott, Chase, being under such a bitch of a contract that had more laws then we had tornados. But even then, the person that had made it work, the one who tried her best, and was the only one, it seemed at least, that had bothered to actually taken the tiime and effort, despite her hugely unfair amount of work, to get to know him, as fate would have it, she turned out to be his best friend. He remembered how they had begun to really connect and be as close as they were now.

_It had been his 3rd chase,_ he remembered that clearly. An _**EF4**_, with multiple other storm pockets, their most powerful storm yet. They themselves were at the Grange. Before that storm, the Grange was an old building made of wood and bricks, stable, but not enough to hold up for the storm. They had been evacuating the Grange themselves, taking the people to a small storm shelter near the General Store. By the time everyone was safe, we realized the tornado was coming closer our way, and it was too dangerous to be there to get anything. Chase and Scott went to the cars and told Debbie and I to get our remaining supplies out of the old building and run straight back. Once getting to and inside he old building, the tornado, as I discovered in horror, was literally chasing after US! I tried to shut the doors, hoping the automaitc lock on them would buy us some time to figure out what to do. Unfortunatly for me, the winds were too strong for me to pull the double doors until I suddenly felt the door on my right move easier. Through the dust in the air, I could see Debbie pulling the door towards her. Letting go or the right, I focused my energy on pulling the left door. Somehow, it worked. The doors clicked shut and though we could hear it outside, we were surrounded by what can only be described as deafening silence. " I guess this place is sound-proof." I heared Debbie say as she picked up her laptop bag. " I guess so, but we need to find some safer shelter. I'm gonna guess this place doesn't have a basement." I replied, as I started looking for somewhere to go in the pitch darkness ahead of us. Hearing no reply I turned to Debbie, who in the glow of her laptop, was pointing towards the bathroom. Hearing the silence in the room turn to an **ear blasting wind** suddenly, we bolted for the bathrom, locking the door behind us.

The bathroom doors were like the front door, they had multiple locks on them in case of a tornado. The bathroom was large, containing a cabinet with first aid, flashlights, an emergency cellphone, Dixie cups for the small faucet, and the lights above us were generated by the same kind of emergency generator we had at the farm. Like the rest of the Grange, it was sound-proof, only it was more sound-proof in case people had to be here for a twister, like now. All we could do was sit there in silence. Breaking the surprising silence, Debbie asked, " What happened to your arm?" She glanced at my arm which was covered in red scratches, some light, others deeper, red and angry. " _These_? I just dropped my camera bag in a thorn bush while taking pic-" I got to there when Debbie grabbed my arm, forcing it in front of my eyes. "_ Frosty_," she began, " I've done some **really** stupid things in my life, but I can tell you right now that I know these **aren't** from a _thorn bush_." She told me, looking at me straight in the eyes. Before I could reply, she extended her left arm to me. How I hadn't noticed the faded, nearly invisible, criss-crossed lines spread all over her arm, leading up halfway up to her shoulder, was beyond comprehension. She glanced at me again, the look in her eyes pleading me to stop, that I couldn't do this anymore.

Why? Why should I be listening to someone I have known for 2 weeks? Because for the first time, in a long time,there was someone was letting me in, past their walls, and though it was new to me, I let her in too.

_**Little did I know that that was something that was meant to be.**_

**Hey guys! How do you like it so far? Please write comments! this community is like a ghost town! tell me what you think, and how I can make it better! this is my first story after all! plz let me know SOMEONE IS OUT THERE READING THIS! - Peace101**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Debbie's POV

Remembering Wishes

I sighed, reaching for my mug as I attempted to adjust my eyes to everything other than my laptop screen. I had signed up to be a _project manager, _not a team pack-mule. I had known by even just meeting Scott that I would be busy, and taking up the sound, lighting, and stage manager at the new Grange would only add to my work. But he had treated me like **dirt. **Thank_god _ he was gone. And yet, I still had too much work.

I thought since Scott was gone and our 2 teams meshed together, I wouldn't have as much work. That was not the case. In fact,this was worse to the point it was almost funny. Almost.

Having Stephanie, Alexis, and Josh join the team from Brook's old team had helped, and though it might not look it, the farmhouse has more than enough room for 3 more people, but for some reason, I still had the same problems. It had seemed at a time, that the only person who ever cared about me, was Frosty.

_Frosty._ This was one of my main problems now. Even before this morning, things had been weird for me now. I didn't know why, but I started feeling weird around him for a couple of weeks now. Before, I had thought I was sick, but now, now, it was so weird for me. I talked to Steph and Alexis (awkwardly enough), but their answer was making my mind melt. They had told me, I was falling in love with him.

At first, I just laughed it off, but it got worse. It has gotten to the point where I can talk to him, but if I get anywhere near him, It's like I can't control myself. Even if our hands or arms brush against each other, electric shocks jolt through me, my stomach explodes with firecrackers, and I have problems with remembering how to breathe. As you can tell, this morning was... well, you get it. As sappy, movie-ish as it sounds, that's how it feels. But what I don't understand is how it feels like this now, yet we've been friends since he first joined halfway through last year. The day we became friends was still fresh in my mind. I smiled, then frowned at how _exactly_ we became friends.

I couldn't believe that he was so _unlike _me, and he seemed so positive and self confident, that he would do that. My frown deepened. I moved my forearm in front of my face. The reason we were friends stared back at me, bringing back horrible memories. "Debbie?" I heard someone say to me in a soft voice, "Are you alright?" I looked up to see the concerned face of Frosty looking back at me. I made no sound. Thinking back to those days had a habit of doing that to me. Frosty moved, sitting down at the chair in front of me. He gently grabbed my wrist, pulling my arm towards him. He spoke, " I know it hurts to see that, but you've grown up from that, you're stronger than that Debbie. We both are, and you know that." he looked at me with sincere in his eyes. I nodded. I just noticed he had his new laptop with some papers and photos next to him on the table. Wordlessly, we both nodded, and started working, glancing upwards to look at each other only when we knew the other wouldn't notice when we smiled.


End file.
